He Never Said it Back
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: Basically, this fic is for anyone who found something wrong with The Final Warning. No, it does not focus on everything wrong or right, just one thing is particular that drives me insane. 4 shot if you include an's. Rated T... just cause. Fax
1. Amazing AN, so read!

**Important back-story:**

** Hello people reading what I am typing at this moment in time. What's up? So, I've been sitting on this "thought" for a while, and I wanna see what can happen with it. **

** Hopefully, we've all read The final Warning… for those of you who haven't… too bad. Ah, the 4****th**** book. The book between the 2 most amazing installments (so far) of Maximum Ride. The book all about global warming and blah. Well, something in this book beyond the global warming speeches bugs me. Okay, actually there are quite a few things that bother me about this book, but there is one thing in particular. At the end of chapter 33, you get a recap of Dr. Martinez taking out the chip, right? Max talks about saying quote, "Some stupid stuff she said to Fang" and then, it gets better, the very last sentence is "Fang had never said that stupid stuff back to me"**

** Now, am I the only person who finds something wrong with that statement? Let's look at the facts, shall we? In order for Fang to say that stupid stuff back to her, 1 of 3 things would have happened. **

**If Max and Fang would have been able to discuss what was said while under valium, which is already unlikely, Fang would have to be totally out of character and say, "Yeah, that stuff is true for me too. I just wasn't drugged up enough to say it out loud."**

**Fang would have to say that stuff back to her while she was under, which would also be unlikely. "I'm so glad that you finally admitted it. I love you too. And really, I don't mind that you had to be under VALIUM to have to tell me." Really? Then, what we he do if she didn't remember? Or if she did?**

**And finally… HE would have to be under to say that stuff back to her in the same context. And what are the chances of that? Slim to none. So why does JP even make a point of it? Hmm?**

** I realize that a lot of the stuff above is ranting. Throwing what I think in your faces. But I know some of you agree with me. Others, maybe not. **

** The reason for all of this ranting is simple. I want to do a "story" (hate calling it that) that consists of 3 separate one shots; each pertaining to my rant above. One for each scenario. I wanna see what it would look like if any one of those three things above were to actually happen. What would the reactions be? **

** Anyone interested, keep this is mind. I'll be updating soon. For those of you totally against this… close this internet page and never look back. **

** Peace. **


	2. Scene one

**I'm fulfilling my next priority! Yeah! Updating this fic! It's been a while since I first posted, so let's see where this goes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride The Final Warning, Maximum Ride Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, or any of the characters that are mentioned in Maximum Ride. Yep. **

**The first scenario… I believe it is… Max and Fang discuss the chip incident. So… let's push forward!**

**All in Max's POV**

After my little blubbering fest in the shower, I clumsily redressed. My arm was still useless, so that made a lot of things including getting dressed more difficult. I reached for the door handle and flung myself out into the hallway. My eyes were red and puffy, so confrontation with anyone would expose my weakness.

I opened Ella's bedroom door and immediately felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around, clearly not in the mood to be messed with, and glared. Going to cross my arms over my chest I realized that using both arms would be impossible. Sighing slightly, I shouted,

"What?" Okay, so that was a little unnecessary. Fang didn't do anything. Anything except hear my proclamation of love. Now, my cheeks reddened and Fang's eyebrows rose.

"We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yes, Max, now." He said, gently pushing past me. I frowned and closed the door behind me. Looking up I saw Fang patting the edge of the bed directly next to him. Slowly, I made my way across the room. I sat down and situated myself, my arm lying in my lap.

Fang, looking at everything except me, finally said, "I'm sorry."

Now that caught me off-guard, "For what?"

He looked in my eyes, "I shouldn't have let you take the chip out of your arm."

"You-you shouldn't have…" I almost busted out laughing right there, "You couldn't have stopped me. I would have done it anyways."

"I should have tried harder."

"It's not yours or Dr. Martinez's fault. I'm the one who wanted it out."

"Max," He said gently, "You're not listening."

"You're not making sense! I mean, all you have to talk about is you! I'm the one with the bum arm. I'm the one who proclaimed my undying love to you while on Valium. This isn't about you!"

His voice was a soft, "Max, this is about me, too."

"How?" I exploded, "How is this in any way about you?"

His voice rose to match mine, "Maybe _I _care about you! Maybe _I _don't want to watch you make stupid mistakes! Maybe _I _feel the same way about you!"

"What?"

"I said that maybe I feel the same way that you do! Maybe I _love _you, too! Maybe I love you _sooo much_!" He stretched out his arms to show just how much and more.

"Oh, jeez," I said, standing. Turning to leave, I felt Fang's hand grab my functioning arm. He spun me, hard, to face him. Then, his lips were on mine. It felt so right. It was so wrong. Pushing myself from the close proximity of Fang, I rushed down to the kitchen, almost running into Dr. Martinez. My heart was racing, my head was spinning. Everything was so confusing.

"I made cookies," Dr. Martinez offered, holding up a batch fresh from the oven. I grinned. Finally, something that made sense.

**Okay, so that's the end of scenario one. I know, it seems unlikely that any of this would happen, but it's accommodating Max's complaint about how "He never said that stupid stuff back" in book 3. So there you have it. **


	3. Scene two

**I be back! And I've brought with me the next scenario and a disclaimer! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride The Final Warning, Maximum Ride Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, or any of the characters that are mentioned in Maximum Ride. Happy?**

**Next scene!**

**Fang confesses his undying love to a loopy Max who just so happens to be under the influence of Valium. **

_"Fang, Fang, Fang," I murmured, overwhelmed with emotion. "I _love _you. I love you _sooo much_." I tried to hold out my arms to show how much, but I couldn't move them. _

A slow smile creaked across his face. I was almost blinded by it. That or the lights that danced over my head had practically blinded me beforehand. Fang's hand firmly gripped my again.

"Max," his voice was hot against my ear, "Max I'm so glad that you admitted that. You don't know how hard it was to watch you fly away from that cave. Practically killed me."

"I did that?" I tried and failed to look at him properly.

"Yes, you did that. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't?"

"No, because I love you the same way you love me."

My face lightened, "You love me _this_ much?" Once again I tried to hold out my arms, but nothing happened.

Fang chuckled, "That much and so much more. I love you so much it's hard to comprehend."

"Really? You love me?"

"Yes, Max, I love you."

"Good. That's good, right?"

"Very good. Great even."

"Good. Great. Fantastic!" Stupid me, I tried to throw my arms upward, of course, to no avail.

Looking back, I think that this is the point where Dr. Martinez made a crucial mistake, because of me. This may have been the reason I lost use of my arm. May have been. We'll never know for sure.

**WOW. Crappy ending. Sorry, I couldn't really think of anything else to put there for the end. Short, I know, but it's still a plausible scenario placed with my own personal twist. **

**Review for the disappointingly short scenario? Come on, you can do it. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	4. Scene three

**I'm actually very excited about this LAST CHAPTER. Did you all hear me? This is the LAST INSTALLMENT of this fic. I really only had three options, and the first two are done, so that leaves this LAST ONE. Okay, enough of capitalizing the LAST every time I type LAST and whatever happens to follow it. Now, onto my LAST DISCLAIMER. (Sorry, it's just so much fun to capitalize words randomly :D)**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Maximum Ride Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports or Maximum Ride the Final Warning. Oppies forgot to capitalize last the last time I used the word last. Crap. Forgot it 4 times now. Oh well. **

**Final installment of **_**He never said it back**_**:**

**Fang is doped up on Valium and confesses his undying love for Max, just as she confessed her undying love to him in the previous book! Yeah!**

_Everything flashed brilliant white, and then a huge _kaboom! _practically punctured my eardrums. I was lying on the floor behind the couch, and Fang was behind me, his arms around me, one hand covering my face. There was a bit of crackling, and then the weird post-explosion silence that sounds much louder than ordinary silence. Slight fluttering sounds told me that bits of stuff were floating to the ground. _

"Report!" I yelled. No one looked too bad… always a good sign after an explosion like that. They were all just beginning to crawl from their hiding spots when something unexpected, but yet less life threatening than an exploding pizza happened.

Fang slowly stood and cough violently on white dust. He waved his hand in front of his face and somehow managed to throw himself off balance. To re-center himself, he took one step back… succeeding to slam his shoulder into a picture hung on the wall.

He turned to check the damage himself, but of course, my mom was right there, ready to help. She examined his shoulder thoroughly. The glass had torn the black tee, and a small trickle of blood was undoubtedly flowing down his back.

The only time Fang even dared to show he was in pain was when mom found a large piece of glass embedded in his shoulder.

"Uh-huh. Just as I feared," mom announced, looking up, "The glass is too deeply imbedded to get out simply by pulling it out. There are tons a little pieces that I can't even see, they are so far gone. I'm going to need to somehow get all of the glass out without putting you in too much discomfort, Fang, and then find a way to stitch the long gashes up afterwards. I may even need to put you on _valium_."

"Valium?" Fang practically squeaked. His dark eyes searched for mine. I held his gaze for a second or two before clapping my hands together. Time to get my leader face on.

"Okay, tell you what. I'll stay here while mom get's Mr. Graceful here cleaned up. Everyone else, prepare to move on out."

*Later*

"You ready for the valium?" Mom asked, preparing the needle. Gravely, Fang nodded. He was lying face down on a coffee table, my hand in his from my spot on the couch.

"Just relax, okay Fang? I really wish there was another way to do this, but applying it to the bloodstream is your best option with what little resources we have at the moment." Nodding again, Fang's hands gripped the coffee table and my hand tighter.

"And here… we… go…" Mom said slowly, "Now count backward from 100, Fang."

"100, 99, 98…" Even with my hearing range, I couldn't tell he was counting unless I looked at the way his mouth formed the numbers. By 97, he was louder and all around sillier.

"I think we're good," I laughed as Fang put on a funny face. It almost looked like he was a 2 year old, using the bathroom in his pants. Ha! "You okay?"

"Smells funny." He said simply, "Smells, _blah" _

"What? No it-" My whiff of air was indeed spoiled by something rotten. Something that smelled like, "Gasman!"

"That's who it was!" Fang's held so much conviction that I couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit. "Ow," Now everything was serious again. Valium is very loopy stuff. Remind me to never get high off of it… or any other drug for that matter. I'd be even crazier than I already am. Whoa, not a pretty picture.

"It's okay Fang," I assured him, "My mom is just trying to make you all better." Any other time I talked to him like that, like he was 5, I would have been slapped or at least glared at. Now, I got this in response:

"Don't pat-patro-patriot me, Maxi." I laughed and was ready to correct him, when he changed subjects again. "Max, did you know that you're mom is really pretty?"

"You think my mom is pretty?"

"Huh?" He asked, squinting up at me, "You, Max. You are pretty in this light." Despite everything, I couldn't quite help the color that reached me cheeks and the panic that invaded me.

"Mom, do you want anything? A water? Coke? Someone else to sit here and keep Fang company?"

"Max," she stopped cold, "You can't always charge off when something scares you. Now sit your butt down and keep him calm. He sat with you through the whole chip incident. The least you could do is return the favor."

"What?" I heard her, even through the mumbled end, but this was my mom we were talking about. She doesn't seem like the type to lecture me out of the blue.

"Maximum Ride, you heard me. Now sit!"

I grumbled, "Fine. But I'm not going to like it."

*Even later*

Fang drifted asleep several times before my mom was finished. Each time he woke up, he said something silly or sweet or infuriating. Why was it that Mr. Emotionless-rock could make me feel so much?

"Max, all of the glass is out. Now I'm just going to stitch him up and the valium should wear off in about half an hour."

"Sounds good," I said halfheartedly. My mind was busy concentrating on keeping Fang's hair from falling in his eyes in his sleep and constantly making sure none of his drool hit the carpet. I had a towel in my hand and was preparing to wipe the wet substance from his chin when he stirred awake.

"Max?" He said, looking for my eyes. His hair was yet again in his face, and I brushed the blackness from his view.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you stayed. Love you." His smile practically blinded me.

"Me too, Fang," I said finally, with a rough squeeze of his hand. "Me too."

**Awe! Such a cute ending. You can interpret it in any way you want… **

**Longest chapter of the 3 (4?) It makes me happy… so do reviews! Hint, hint, wink, wink. **

**Get the picture?**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
